Opération Ridiculus Dray
by Hisokaren
Summary: Opération Ridiculus Dray ou comment Draco arrive à rester sexy en toute circonstance... ou alors, comment un spectre maladroit joue les Cupidons en puissance. OS slash HPDM


_Auteuse_ : Hisokaren.

_Base _: Harry Potter.

_Titre _: Opération Ridiculus Dray.

_Genre _: Yaoï ! **SLASH DONC HOMOPHOBES TIREZ-VOUS !** Ce n'est pas une histoire pour vous, car elle présente une relation plus qu'amicale entre deux HOMMES ! (_Pas envie de me prendre une autre tarte en pleine poire alors suivez l'avertissement pour l'amour de dieu !_)

_Rating _: **M** (_comment ça on s'en doutait ? Suis-je si prévisible ?_) Bon ben, comme d'hab quoi... pas de mineurs, prudes, etc... mais si vous êtes ici c'est que savez ce que vous y faites non ?

_Couple _: Bah c'te question ! On ne change pas un couple qui gagne... héhéhé. **Harry – Draco** bien sûr n.n...

_Disclaimer _: Toujours pas et probablement jamais à moi... Ils appartiennent à leur créatrice JKR. Mais bon ! Je suis tout de même contente de pouvoir les emprunter héhé... Ce qu'on ferait pas sans les crédits quand même hein ? n.n...

_Statu _: **OS** (trèèèès long)

_Résumé _: Opération Ridiculus Dray ou comment Draco arrive à rester sexy en toute circonstance... ou alors, comment un spectre maladroit joue les Cupidons en puissance.

**_Note 1 _**: Bon alors, cette fic est **spécialement dédiés à toutes les slasheuses, tous les slasheurs et tous ceux et celles qui m'ont reviewé et si gentiment soutenu après la publication de « Malpoli ».** C'est une petite fiction sans prétention qui n'est destinée qu'à votre bon plaisir. Je sais qu'elle arrive après Noël mais bon... **JOYEUX NOEL quand même et j'espère que ce petit cadeau vous plaira ! **

**_Note 2 _**: **C'est une fic que j'ai voulu vous poster pour Noël mais le site a censuré ma note « Malpoli » (ce qui est normal soit dit en passant) et j'ai été interdite de publication pendant un certain temps (la poisse, m'enfin je préfère ça plutôt que censurer mon compte). Donc, même si Noël est loin et que nous sommes en 2006 ce n'est pas grave ! Je la poste quand même ! En passant : BONNE ANNEE !**

**_Note 3 _**: _Les pensées de Draco sont en italique_, **les paroles des spectres sont en gras**, et **_les pensées des spectres sont en italique – gras_**. _Enfin les paroles de chansons sont en italique – soulignées._

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tout le monde ! n.n...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**OPERATION RIDICULUS DRAY**

« J'ai dit NON DRACO ! »

« Alleeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzz sois pas vaaaaaaaaccchhhhe-euuuuuuuuuuuuh ! »

Une jeune femme se retourna vivement, plaquant une main sur le front de son poursuivant, arrêtant ainsi ses mouvements et le tenant à bonne distante d'elle. Ses grands yeux bleu azurs encadrés d'épais cils brun clair rutilaient d'éclairs et ses lèvres roses délicieusement ourlées affichaient une moue agaçé.

« Je ne suis pas vache, je veux que tu me laisse en paix ! C'est pas compliqué non ? »

Toute personne normalement constituée passant à ce moment près du couple auraient pu voir une scène des plus troublantes. Draco, saisit la main de la jeune fille entre ses dix doigts et la porta à son cœur le regard suppliant.

« S'iiiiiiiiillllll teeeeeeee plaît-eeeuuuuuhhhhhhhh ma cousiiiiiiiiine-eeeuuuuuhhh adorée-eeeeeeuuuuuhhhh que j'aime-eeeuuuuhhhh de tout mon cœur-eeeeeuuuuuhhhhhhh j'ai besoin de ton aide-euh ! »

Ladite cousine secoua la tête faisant voletée ses longs cheveux d'or autour de son visage en soupirant d'un air désespéré.

« Draco ! TU t'es mis dans cette situation TOUT SEUL ! Alors laisse-moi tranquille ! »

« Mais Fleur j'étais ivre hier soir et tu es la seule à pouvoir faire changer d'avis à Bill ! Alors je t'en... »

Draco ne pu terminer sa phrase, car il fut interrompu par la voix d'Hermione.

« À TABLE-EUH TOUT LE MONDE ! »

Fleur ravie de l'interlude, se dégagea vivement des mains de Draco avant de se précipiter au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre son amie. Le blondinet grogna de frustration et plongea ses mains dans les poches de son jean baggy avant de descendre à son tour, les épaules relevées, le cou bas et la mine déconfite.

Mais il était loin de se douter que deux ombres l'observaient. Deux formes spectrales d'une beauté rarement vue. L'une paraissant très embarrassée et l'autre... et bien l'autre était littéralement pétée de rire.

La plus petite avait un visage carré aux courbes prononcées, piqué de deux pigments noisette un soupçon miellé et encadré d'une marre brune acajou nonchalamment coiffée. Son corps sec et musclé était dissimulé sous une longue robe rouge aux liserés ors.

L'autre exhalait la classe et la prestance... une longue silhouette mince et anguleuse que cachait une robe verte aux pourtours des manches et des ourlets, argents. Un visage fin aux traits délicats et une longue chevelure blonde lui caressant le creux des reins et contrastant avec le glacé de ses yeux finissait de la présenter.

Dès que Draco disparut de leur champ de vision, le plus embarrassé des fantômes se tourna prestement vers son voisin, dont les côtes menaçaient de se briser tant il riait.

« **Cesse donc de rire comme une baleine Salazar ! Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle**, rouspéta-t-il. »

« **Oh ! Je t'en prie Godric, ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai l'occasion de rigoler un peu aux dépens de quelqu'un d'autre que toi... et puis tu avoueras franchement que c'était drôle non ? **»

« **Non, justement**, répliqua le brun exaspéré. **Il a l'air vraiment désemparé le pauvre ! Et puis c'est quand même un ancien élève de ta maison alors tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de compassion ! **»

Salazar leva un sourcils blasé et haussa les épaules.

« **Rohlàlà... Voilà le côté Gryffy de mon cher Godric qui refais surface... c'est franchement lassant à force. Et puis de toute façon ne sais-tu donc pas encore que le mot « _compassion »_ ne peut être employé dans une phrase à mon propos sans négation ? **»

« **Tu n'est qu'un petit con condescendant. **»

« **Je sais**, répondit Salazar en scrutant ses ongles. »

Godric soupira vaincu. Depuis un nombres de siècles incalculables, il avait appris qu'il était inutile d'essayer de gagner au jeu des insultes avec se sale petit Serpentard prétentieux. Salazar se fichait éperdument de ce que Godric pouvait penser de lui. Le brun secoua la tête avant de s'éloigner, l'air pensif.

« **Où vas-tu ? **»

« **Je descend voir mon jeune protégé... **»

oOo

_PLUS JAMAIS_, mugit Draco mentalement. _Je ne boirais PLUS JAMAIS en compagnie d'Harry et de sa clique ! Et plus encore ! Je n'accepterais plus jamais une invitation de ma traîtresse de cousine ! _

Quand il arriva dans la salle à manger, de petits gloussements amusés fort agaçants l'accueillirent. Il ne s'en renfrogna que plus et fusilla à peu près tout le monde du regard, mais rien n'y fit. Les gloussements se transformèrent en rire, et avec toute la maturité dont il était capable, il leur tira prestement la langue avant de s'asseoir le plus loin possible de la bande de dégénéré qui lui servaient d'amis.

Draco se mit alors à les observer attentivement.

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils tous amis maintenant ? Trois ans... Trois ans depuis la chute de Voldemort. Trois ans qu'ils se fréquentaient, sortaient ensemble, s'amusaient... trois ans de pur bonheur jusqu'à ce que bien évidemment on l'oblige honteusement à accomplir un acte humiliant pour sa petite personne.

Certes, Draco avait bu la veille. Certes, c'est lui qui avait le premier défié Bill Weasley. Certes, c'est lui qui avait perdu. Certes, c'est lui qui avait tout de même tenu à soi-disant sauvegarder son honneur en accomplissement cet acte d'avilissement total. Certes, certes, certes et mille fois certes, mais quand même... n'avaient-ils pas tous un cœur ? Ou peut-être que si... mais un cœur de pierre dans ce cas !

Parce que le forcer à faire ce qu'il devrait faire dans à peine deux heures était tout bonnement à placer dans la catégorie des pires tortures jamais enregistrées dans le monde ! Enfin... dans le monde de Draco Malfoy, mais bien entendu, la mauvaise fois le caractérisant l'empêchait de voir la vérité en face.

Pour lui tout ce qui importait était qu'il allait dans très peu de temps devoir se ridiculiser en public mais surtout, oui surtout, devant celui qui avait ravi son cœur trois ans plus tôt. La seule personne à ne pas le voir. La seule personne à ne s'être jamais pâmée d'amour ou de simple désir pour lui. La seule personne qui lui restait et lui resterait inaccessible.

Harry. Ce bon dieu de putain d'Harry Potter !

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que son quart de gène Veelane se manifeste pour cet abruti congénital aux yeux vert si sexy ? Pourquoi le monde en voulait-il ainsi à Draco Malfoy, pauvre petit ex-Serpentard à la vie sexuelle plus que remplie et pourtant si vide ?

Pourquoi ses putains de connard d'ancêtre à la noix, lui avaient légué une génétique défaillante au point de lui faire désirer le seul qu'il ne pourrait jamais que toucher des yeux ?

En somme, beaucoup de pourquoi et très peu de réponses.

Mais le plus important pour Draco n'était pas de répondre à ses interrogations. Du moins pas pour le moment, car son esprit était focalisé sur le « Show endiablé » selon les termes de Blaise, qu'il allait devoir effectuer devant tout le monde dans pas moins d'une heure, cinquante minutes et trente et une... deux... trois... bref ! Secondes.

Mais ceci n'était pas l'humiliation la plus extrême naaaaannn... c'était bien mal connaître le côté Serpentardien de ses compagnons. Les ex-Gryffondor qu'il avait comme amis et désormais bourreaux lui avaient concocté un gage digne du plus tordu des Serpentard. Et bien évidemment, Blaise, Pansy et Fleur (la chaire de sa chaire, le sang de son sang, la... ok, il exagérait, bref ! Sa propre cousine même éloignée !) avaient été loin de s'y opposer.

_Quelle bande de tordus quand même_, songea Draco le rouge aux joues. _Me faire ça à moua ! Comment osent-ils ? _

La tinte carmine que prirent les joues du blond n'échappèrent pas aux yeux de lynx d'un certain Bill Weasley qui sourit.

« Allons Malfoy, tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu appréhendes _le moment _! »

Draco grogna mais ne releva pas.

« Hey, lança Blaise, c'est ton nom que tu dois défendre ! N'oublie pas que tu es un homme et que les mecs virils s'amnisties toujours de leurs bêtises en acceptant avec honneur leur triste sort. »

« Va te faire foutre Blaise ! Ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir te trémousser devant tout le monde en chantant une stupide chanson moldus vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une abominable tenue de lapin obèse ! rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. »

À sa déclaration plusieurs éclats de rire s'en suivirent et Draco ne s'en renfrogna que plus en détournant hostilement le regard.

« Filth of small idiot of shit, morigéna l'ex-Serpentard en se levant et en quittant prestement la pièce. »

Il ignora les soupirs de protestations de ses amis et se dirigea vers le salon.

« **Lepauvrelepauvrelepauvrelepauvre**, répéta en boucle Godric en voyant son protégé s'en aller d'un pas rageur. »

« **Là, je suis bien d'accord avec toi... pauvre de lui d'avoir un ange gardien aussi nul... **»

« **JE ne suis PAS NUL**, objecta le brun vexé. »

« **Moui... en théorie seulement parce qu'en pratique... **»

« **Ne commence pas Salazar ce n'est pas le moment ! Je suis suffisamment sous pression comme ça ! **»

« **Mais je ne commence rien du tout ! C'est toi qui à chaque fois t'embarque dans des histoires abracadabrantesques. Quel plaisir cela t'apporte-t-il de jouer les Cupidons en herbe pour les morts ? Sérieusement ! Tu le faisais déjà quand tu étais vivant et voilà qu'il faut que tu continue même une fois clamsé ! »**

« **C'est simplement que j'aime voir les gens heureux c'est tout. Mais ça tu ne peux pas le comprendre.** »

« **Non en effet je ne comprend pas. Mais Godric, n'as-tu pas encore admis que tu ne sais pas entremettre les gens? **»

« **Oh mais j'ai toujours réussi ce que j'ai entrepris ! **»

« **C'est vrai**, répondit Salazar en souriant. **Mais tu n'as jamais été doué en amour... ce n'est pas maintenant que ça changera... **»

« **Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tiens ! Regarde Rowena et Helga, elles vivent une longue et merveilleuse histoire d'amour et ce depuis des siècles et grâce à moi ! **»

« **Bien sûr... mais elles se sont quand même vachement entretuées avant d'y parvenir... Il faut dire que tu as incontestablement fait fort sur ce coup-là. J'en viens même à t'admirer... je ne pense pas que j'aurais avec un tel brio pu mettre Poufsouffle en rogne, elle qui est si gentille. Jamais personne n'aurait imaginé ou ne pourrait imaginer encore aujourd'hui qu'elle avait une telle droite... Serdaigle à bien perdu trois dents non ? **»

« **Lily Evans et James Potter ! **»

« **Moui... mais elle l'a quand même beaucoup détesté avant de tomber dans ses bras... **»

« **Severus Rogue et Sirius Black ! **»

« **Ca ne compte pas vraiment. Ils n'ont couchés ensemble qu'une seule fois. Et puis ils étaient complètement ivres.** »

« **Oui mais ils s'aimaient et l'alcool a depuis toujours été le meilleur sérum de vérité ! **»

« **C'est ça. Cherche-toi des excuses. **»

« **Groumpf ! Il y a aussi euh... La jolie Hermione Granger et la petite Pansy Parkinson ! **»

« **Moui... mais est-ce que quand Ron Weasley est venu te voir il avait mentionné la dépression nerveuse en option ? **»

« **Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour ! **»

« **Heureusement que la jeune Fleur n'est pas restée longtemps sous le charme de Percy Weasley... remarque, la grand-mère de Fleur ne t'avais pas prévenu que tous les Weasley étaient roux... **»

« **Mauvaise langue... **ronchonna le brun en faisant la moue. »

« **On ne change pas un véritable Serpent... **»

« **De toute façon je réussirais à tenir la promesse que j'ai faite à Lucius, Narcissa et Sirius ! J'y arriverais fois de Gryffondor ! **»

« **Ce ne sera malheureusement pas sans conséquences**, murmura Salazar en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Godric pouvait être très têtu quand il le voulait.

oOo

Une fois entré, Draco laissa son regard se promener sur l'ensemble de la pièce magnifiquement décorée pour les fêtes de Noël...

Un feu crépitaient joyeusement dans l'âtre de la cheminée à laquelle plusieurs chaussettes étaient pendues. Sur la droite, s'élevait un splendide sapin rouge et or auréolé de neige artificielle. Des décorations étaient disposées un peu partout dans la pièce, des bougies flottaient parmi nombres de petits lutins vers et rouges qui parsemaient l'air de petites étincelles colorées. Même les canapés de velours bordeaux étaient vêtus pour l'occasion. Bref ! Il faisait bon respirer Noël... Mais au milieu de ce décor magique, reposait la plus magnifique des créatures que le monde ait jamais portées (mis à part lui bien entendu).

Lentement, doucement, Draco s'avança à pas de loups un petit sourire attendrit, grandissant sur ses lèvres à mesure qu'il approchait. Il se pencha sur la gracieuse petite bouille brune aux joues rebondies, confortablement installée au milieu d'une myriade de draps et couvertures rouge et or.

Presque avec vénération, il ne put empêcher ses doigts d'effleurer les joues du petit ange brun qui dormait paisiblement, un pouce entre ses lèvres rosées.

Sarah Eléonore Leidjil Weasley-Granger était vraiment la petite fille la plus adorable que Draco ait jamais vu. Elle venait d'avoir deux ans. Si petite... si mignonne... si craquante... La belette aurait certainement été fière de voir ce petit angelot descendu du ciel porter son nom. Le regard de Draco s'assombris un instant en pensant à Ron. Ron avec qui il était devenu ami... le premier des mousquetaires à l'avoir accepté et ce contre toute attente. Ron qui avait péri pendant la bataille finale, non sans offrir deux choses d'une grande valeur. Sa vie pour Draco et sa petite fille dont il était le parrain avec Harry.

Hermione l'avait longtemps pleuré. Elle avait même été dépressive, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne qu'elle attendait l'enfant de son premier amour. Et avec le soutien de tout le monde, elle avait lentement mais sûrement remonté la pente. Après son accouchement difficile, elle s'était rapprochée de Pansy et désormais filait le parfait amour avec elle. La petite Sarah avait deux mères, mais des mamans formidables et emplies d'amour et de tendresse.

Ron serait certainement heureux d'apprendre que sa petite Sarah (prénom qu'il adorait) grandiraient dans un petit cocon en forme de cœur.

Draco soupira. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi était-il si... sensible tout à coup ?

Quand il vit deux petits yeux papillonnés et révéler une charmante couleur bleu glacée, il comprit et sourit d'un air las... Il gagatisait... voilà ce qu'il lui prenait. Ce petit trésor faisait gagatiser le Grand Draco Lucius Malfoy ! C'était pitoyable... mais Draco avait changé et puis, qui ne se pâmerait pas d'admiration devant une telle beauté ?

Un petit son le sortit de ses songes et il sourit en sentant une petite main se refermer sur l'un de ses doigts. Sarah le regardait, ses petites mirettes lagon grandes ouvertes avec une expression des plus attendrissantes. L'ex-Serpentard se senti fondre et se pencha en avant, déposant un délicat baiser sur la joue de son petit panda comme il se plaisait à l'appeler.

« Il faut te rendormir mon petit panda, murmura-t-il en caressant ses petites boucles brunes. Le soleil ne s'est pas encore levé. »

L'enfant refusa d'abord, mais bien vite la voix tendre de son parrain eut raison d'elle et dans un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire ferma les yeux et se rendormis, serrant contre elle la main de Draco.

Le blond soupira d'aise, attendis quelques minutes puis retira délicatement sa main des bras de la fillette, non sans lui déposer un dernier baiser sur le front.

Son estomac gronda un peu et quand il se retourna il tomba nez à nez avec deux orbes émeraude amusés et légèrement moqueuses.

Il grimaça. Harry était adossé au mur, bras et jambes croisés, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Ben quoi, lança Draco en haussant les épaules. »

« Grillé à gagatiser encore une fois petit parrain gâteau, répondit le brun sans se départir de son sourire. »

Draco roula des yeux mais ne put empêcher une jolie tinte rosée de venir colorer ses joues. Il n'y avait que lorsque qu'il était seul avec Sarah qu'il se permettait ce genre de comportement. La simple vue de la petite le rendait tout chose et il abaissait automatiquement toutes les barrières Malfoy pour laisser la tendresse l'envahir. Bien entendu il arrivait à se contrôler en présence de monde mais à chaque fois, Harry le surprenait en flagrant délit de gagatisme aigu. C'était agaçant car Draco ne se dévoilait jamais et Harry était le seul à connaître cette face cachée de lui.

Feignant de n'avoir rien entendu, le blond plongea ses mains dans les poches de son baggy et détourna le regard alors qu'Harry reprenait :

« C'est toujours un plaisir de te regarder avec Sarah... tu es tellement émouvant. C'en était presque trop attendrissant, se moqua-t-il en gloussant. »

Draco rougit de plus belle et ronchonna.

« Tu verras... je serais beaucoup moins attendrissant dans peu de temps. »

Harry éclata de rire face à l'allusion. Draco rouge de honte et passablement vexé que son amour secret se foute de sa gueule grogna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Deux ans, dit-il. »

« Quoi deux ans ? demanda le blond en haussant un sourcil perplexe. »

« Deux ans que tu ne m'as plus appelé Potter, répondit Harry. Ne refais plus jamais ça. »

Draco tressaillit. Le ton que venait d'employer le brun n'était pas sec, ni froid, ni furieux mais il sous-entendait lourdement un ordre. Et l'ancien vert et argent se surpris à frissonner. Harry avait raison. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il n'avait plus employé le nom Potter en s'adressant à lui... mais, il l'avait fait instinctivement. De toute façon en quoi cela pouvait-il le déranger ? Le blond préféra ne pas poser la question craignant qu'Harry ne s'emballe. Ce qu'il faisait de plus en plus souvent en ce moment lorsque Draco le contrariait involontairement. Elles étaient loin les querelles d'adolescents et l'ancien Serpentard en était la principale cause.

Comment continuer de feindre la haine quand il n'y a plus que de l'amour ?

« Comme tu veux Harry, lança Draco. Bon et alors ? Tu voulais quoi ? »

Le brun sourit de nouveau.

« Nous passons à table, j'étais venu te chercher. »

« Bien. Allons-y. »

Alors qu'ils passaient tous les deux l'embrassure de l'entré, Blaise écarquilla les yeux et s'écria :

« Non ne bougez plus ! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent net sous le cri en lui lançant un regard surpris. Blaise poussa alors un long soupir ravi et leur fit un sourire éclatant.

« C'est paaaaaaaaaarrrrrfait ! lança-t-il en levant ses deux mains dont les pouces et les index formaient des cercles. »

Draco haussa un sourcil irrité. Blaise pourrait réveiller Sarah en beuglant comme un acharné.

« Mais de quoi tu parles abruti ? »

« Je te parle de ça boule de poil, répondit ledit abrutit en pointant du menton le chambranle de l'entrée. »

Harry et Draco relevèrent vivement leurs visages pour s'apercevoir qu'une branche de gui y était suspendue... juste exactement pile poil tout à fait parfaitement précisément nettement absolument et superbement au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Harry se mit à rire sous le regard perplexe de Draco. Notre blondinet ne comprenait pas comment une innocente petite plante de rien du tout pouvait provoquer l'hilarité du brun ? Il détourna les yeux pour lancer un regard interrogateur à Blaise et s'aperçut avec étonnement que tout le monde c'était figé. Étrangement, ils avaient tous les yeux brillants d'étoiles les rendant passablement niaiseux et... effrayant quelque part. Car ils semblaient attendre quelque chose... Quoi ? Voici une question à laquelle Draco ne pouvait pas répondre.

« Ben alors ? Vous attendez quoi ? lança Blaise impatient. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre et les gloussements d'Harry devenaient de plus en plus exaspérants. Draco n'avait jamais aimé être le dindon d'une farce... Il croisa les bras et à l'instant même où il fit mine de faire un pas en avant, Blaise et les autres s'écrièrent en chœur : « NAAONPASBOUGER ! »

Draco sursauta et en reculant butta contre le torse d'Harry. Il n'y prêta pas grande attention, tant le cri avait été désespéré.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend à tous ? s'exclama-t-il définitivement irrité. »

« Tu ne dois pas bouger, répondit Hermione. »

« Comment ça je ne dois pas bouger ? répéta Draco perplexe. »

« Harry et toi êtes sous le gui, lança Blaise comme s'il parlait à un enfant. »

« Et alors ? »

Cette réflexion fut suivie d'un silence qui aurait pu être coupé si toute notre petite troupe entendaient les rires nerveux d'un certain spectre blond et les soupirs misérables de son compagnon d'infortune.

Ce fut Pansy qui repris la parole.

« Drake... ne me dit pas que tu ne connais pas la tradition ? demanda-t-elle stupéfaite. »

« De quelle diable de tradition parles-tu ! »

Le silence se refit encore plus pesant et troublant qu'avant. Même Salazar avait cessé de rire tant la naïveté de Draco était... déconcertante.

Et ce fut Harry qui lui répondit en encerclant sa taille de ses bras et en l'attirant à lui. Draco, médusé, n'osa pas esquisser le moindre mouvement et son cœur manqua un battement lorsque les lèvres d'Harry se pressèrent contre les siennes. Semblant ne plus être qu'un simple fétu de paille entre les bras puissants du brun Draco se laissa faire, les yeux obstinément ouverts.

Quand le baiser cessa, Harry recula un peu et plongea son regard dans celui, en effusion, de son vis-à-vis.

« De cette tradition, murmura-t-il contre les lèvres tremblantes du blond. »

L'ex-Serpentard voulu parler mais tous ses neurones étaient encore noyés dans une étrange sensation de bien être, et mis à part _prendmoiprendmoiprendmoiprendmoi_ il n'aurait rien pu dire d'intelligent.

« Ce n'est pas du jeu, lança Blaise en croisant les bras. C'est Harry qui a tout fait ! Tu étais censé réagir Drake ! »

« Et bien qu'à cela ne tienne, ils n'ont qu'à recommencer, ajouta Bill en riant. »

Ce fut cette phrase qui sorti Draco de sa transe. Il tressaillit et tourna immédiatement son regard vers Bill.

« Gné ? »

« **C'est affligeant... **murmura Salazar en soupirant. **Et dire qu'il était à Serpentard... les temps ont bien changé. J'ai l'impression que la nouvelle génération se fait de plus en plus mièvre. **»

« **Ne soit pas médisant**, répliqua Godric. **Il est perturbé c'est normal... après-tout il est amoureux d'Harry depuis bientôt trois ans et ça a dut être un choc pour lui de se faire soudainement embrasser. **»

« **Oui et bien je m'ennuie-moi ! Alors donnons lui un petit coup de pouce... **»

« **NON**, s'écria Godric. **Ne fait rien ! Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que rien de ce que tu vas faire ne marchera... tu es tellement tordu parfois... **»

Salazar, en parfait dandy, haussa un sourcil et renifla vexé.

« **Dois-je te rappeler que je n'ai encore RIEN fait et que c'est à cause de TOI que le jeune Malfoy a écopé de tous ses ennuis ?** »

« **Oui et bien... je vais me rattraper maintenant et tu verras que cette fois ça fonctionnera**, répliqua le brun en volant près de Draco et Harry. »

« **Affligeant**, murmura Salazar en roulant des yeux. »

Draco sentit l'étreinte d'Harry se resserrer et il frissonna. Combien de fois exactement avait-il rêvé de sentir autour de lui la chaleur de _ces bras _? Il ne les comptait plus...

Il se sentait comme dans un rêve... Harry venait de l'embrasser alors qu'il n'avait jamais espéré aller plus loin que la simple poignée de main. Il était pressé tout contre son torse chaud alors qu'il n'avait jamais espéré dépasser le stade de la simple accolade amicale.

Et là... il fallait qu'il recommence.

Pourrait-il seulement résister à la tentation de lui avouer son amour s'il osait un second baiser ? Pourrait-il seulement se contrôler assez pour faire passer ce second baiser comme anodin ?

Non. Non. Non et définitivement non. Ce n'était qu'une tradition, qu'une stupide tradition qui lui mettait les entrailles en spirales.

Son cœur se serra tout à coup et il voulut se défaire de l'emprise des bras d'Harry, mais il sentit une petite brise fraîche sur sa nuque. La même que la nuit précédente. Il frissonna et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son vis-à-vis. Il s'y plongea et sentit une bouffée de chaleur irradiée son corps.

Son regard se posa sur les lèvres roses du brun et il se sentit comme aimanté par elles... son péché... son petit péché mignon... oui, il avait envie d'embrasser Harry. Au diable toutes les bonnes résolutions, au diable s'il culpabilisait plus tard. Tout ce qui importait en ce moment était la douce bouche d'Harry et le feu qui brûlait en son sein. Un feu que seul la fraîcheur des lèvres d'Harry pourraient éteindre. Draco le savait.

Alors comme hypnotisé, il approcha lentement son visage de celui de l'ex-Gryffondor et leur souffle se mêlèrent. Au moment où, il allait poser sa bouche quémandeuse contre celle du brun, il sentit une seconde brise fraîche lui caresser la nuque et...

« ATCHOU ! »

Harry surpris recula vivement sa tête et interrogea Draco du regard. Ce dernier voulut parler, mais une grimace défit son visage et...

« ATCHOU ! »

Cette fois ce fut Draco qui s'éloigna d'Harry sortant par la même occasion du champ cloisonné du gui. Il ne fit pas attention aux soupirs mi-déçus et mi-amusés de ses amis tant il éternuait.

« ATCHOU ! »

Au cinquième éternuement, tout le monde éclata de rire, Harry y compris et Fleur s'approcha pour lui tendre un mouchoir.

« Tiens Drake tu... »

« ATCHOU ! Bordel de TCHOU ! Mais putain qu'est-ce que TCHA ! Saloperie de TCHIIIIIIII ! tenta de pester Draco en effectuant la danse typique de l'enrhumé notoire. »

« **MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... **»

« **Salazar ça SUFFIT ! Arrête de te moquer de lui**, gronda Godric les poings sur les hanches. »

L'ancien Directeur de maison des Serpentard se calma après encore quelques éclats de rires mués en gloussements bizarres. Il posa alors un regard clairement moqueur sur son compagnon qui ronchonnait dans sa barbe.

« **Mais ce n'est pas de lui dont je me moque mon cher**, répondit-il enfin, **c'est de toi et de tes minables tentatives d'assistance. Je ne dirais pas improductives car elles sont loin de l'être au vu de la situation actuelle... mais franchement Godric, laisse-moi te le répéter encore : tu es nul ! Fais-toi une raison.** »

« **Même pas vrai d'abord**, protesta le brun. **C'était une simple petite erreur et l'erreur est humaine ! **»

« **Oh j'en conviens, mais faire cinq simples petites erreurs d'affilées c'est quand même beaucoup pour le genre humain je trouve. Surtout pour un sorcier de ton acabit. **»

Godric arrondis les yeux et voulu répliquer mais son compagnon le pris de vitesse et ajouta :

« **C'est de TA faute, si Malfoy a bu hier soir** (il leva un doigt)**. C'est de TA faute s'il a lancé ce défit à Bill Weasley **(il en leva un second)**. C'est toujours de TA faute s'il a perdu** (suivi d'un troisième) **C'est encore de TA faute s'il a tenu à sauver son honneur de mâle en puissance **(puis d'un quatrième) **et c'est enfin de TA faute s'il a manqué d'étaler de la morve sur le visage de son aimé **(il brandit sa main complètement ouverte au visage du brun). **Ce n'est pas négligeable comme quantité d'erreurs je trouve pas toi ? **»

Et alors qu'il balançait sa main de gauche à droite en face de Godric, ce dernier l'abaissa sèchement.

« **Salazar si tu es venu pour m'enfoncer ce n'était pas la peine tu sais**, lança-t-il exaspéré. »

Philosophe, le blond leva (encore mdr) un doigt en fermant les yeux.

« **D'une, je suis venu pour m'amuser et je dois avouer que c'est le cas**, dit-il. **C'est la première fois depuis Poufsouffle et Serdaigle que je ris autant. Et de deux, tu te passe très bien de mes services pour t'enfoncer tout seul ! Alors ne rejette pas la faute sur moi ! **»

Godric secoua la tête en signe d'abandon et tout en râlant contre un certain blondinet déplumé du ciboulot se concentra sur Draco, qui tempêtait encore contre cette soudaine crise d'éternuement.

Il était mort de honte, rouge de colère et surtout ridicule ! Non content de devoir tortiller son popotin déguisé en Lapin, il se foutait la honte en éternuant purement et simplement au visage de l'homme qu'il aimait alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser ! A-t-on déjà vu pareille malchance ?

« Ben alors Drake, lança Blaise en riant. Tu ferais pas une allergie au Survivant par hasard ? »

Bonne question se dit le blond... Faisait-il par le plus grand des hasard une allergie à Harry ? Quelle putain d'ironie ce serait... Draco Malfoy allergique à l'homme de sa vie...

Il poussa un long soupir dénié... Et hop ! Encore une humiliation de plus pour lui... mais bon, ne disait-on pas que le ridicule ne tuait pas ? M'enfin... s'il ne tuait pas, il y contribuait beaucoup. Du moins de l'avis de Draco.

« Non c'est à toi que je suis allergique Blaise, répondit-il sèchement. »

« C'est quand même dommage, poursuivit Pansy rêveuse. J'aurais bien aimé vous voir vous embrasser encore une fois. »

« Nous aussi ! s'écrièrent d'une même voix les autres. »

L'ex-Serpentard rougit et ferma les yeux en s'intimant de se calmer. Il manqua de ce fait quelque chose de véritablement charmant... autrement dit, un jolie rouge carmin venu s'installer sur les joues du Survivant.

« Draco tu vas mieux ? demanda Harry en s'approchant de lui. »

Ce dernier essuya encore une fois son nez, le sorti dignement du mouchoir que lui avait donné Fleur et acquiesça.

« Ton nez est tout rouge, ricana le brun. »

Draco fronça les sourcils alors qu'Harry allait poursuivre.

« Si tu ose ne serais-ce qu'une fois faire allusion au Rêne au nez rouge je te coupe la langue Harry, menaça-t-il de son ton le plus froid. »

Le brun gloussa un peu mais retint l'immense sourire qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres. _Décidemment Draco était à croquer..._

« Bon et si nous dînons, je meurs de faim, lança Harry en posant une main sur son ventre. »

« Excellente idée ! approuva Bill. Surtout que notre cher Malfoy a besoin de prendre des forces pour son futur show endiablé. »

Ledit très cher Malfoy roula des yeux. Quelque part dans le cosmos une divinité malsaine et boueuse ou encore son père tient, devait certainement passer un excellent moment à savamment le torturer.

« **Il n'a pas tort**, remarqua le spectre brun en lançant un regard plus que significatif à son voisin. »

Lequel voisin lui tira la langue avant de répondre.

« **Je passe certes un excellent moment, mais je ne suis pas à l'origine de tous ses problèmes ! Il exagère quand même ce sale gosse ! **»

« _Maudit Salazar _! jura mentalement Draco. »

« **Hey !** s'offusqua le concerné. **Pour une fois que je n'y suis vraiment pour rien ! **»

« **Que veux-tu ?** ricana Godric. **Tu es le méchant et je suis le gentil. **»

« **Ça me désole de constater à quel point le monde est figé dans de médiocres stéréotypes antédiluviens... Surtout quand on sait que le véritable coupable s'amuse à jouer avec les éprouvettes de tonton Cupidon. **»

oOo

Le dîner se passa sans encombre... du moins, pour tous ceux n'étant pas blond aux yeux gris, ancien Serpentard et ayant le même fabuleux destin de Draco Malfoy. En bref, pics, sarcasmes et allusions douteuses n'avaient cessé de pleuvoir et notre cher martyr blond y avait fait face avec le plus grand trait de caractère des Malfoy : « Un doigt d'honneur purement et superbement levé»...

Bon d'accord, ça n'avait peut-être pas l'air du regard froid, arrogant, meurtrier et j'en passe mais tout de même. Lorsque l'on pousse un homme aussi bien battit autant physiquement que mentalement, comme Draco Malfoy dans ses derniers retranchements, l'on ne peut vraisemblablement pas s'attendre à quelque chose de plus... condescendant ?

Alors que la table se débarrassait magiquement et que les desserts affluaient par dizaines allant de la simple bûche au plus exquis des moelleux au trois chocolats, Draco regardait avec appréhension l'horloge de la salle à manger.

Un petit « hips » lui échappa des lèvres et il baissa sa tête pantelante sur son troisième ? Euh non... trente-troisièmes verre de Banshee. Que lui avait dit Fleur déjà à propos de ce cocktail ? Qu'il était fait à base de crème fraîche, de crème de banane de crème de cacao et de sucre le tout saupoudré de chocolat râpé... mais quoi encore ? Ah oui ! Qu'il était aphrodisiaque... en effet, _aphrodisiaque_ était le mot et Draco ne c'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie. Il devait peut-être penser à arrêter l'alcool, mais quoi qu'en en dise, l'alcool avait une grande vertu ! Donner du courage... moui, tout le courage dont Draco avait besoin pour se pavaner travestit en civet vivant avec un énorme pompon en forme de cœur à la place du postérieur...

Et allons-y ! Voilà qu'il faisait des vers sans en avoir l'air... _Quand même_, se dit-il, _je suis un génie d'altruismes et de culture..._

Il en était la de ses réflexions et de ses verres quand Pansy lui tendit un Profiterole. (ndla : on dit un ou une Profiterole ?) Draco « hipssa » en souriant et accepta. Pansy le connaissait définitivement trop bien pour savoir que se dessert rassemblait à lui seul tous les pêchés capitaux de notre Serpentard blond. De la glace à la vanille, de la crème chantilly, du chocolat fondu avec des pépites d'amandes et surtout le choux... Merlin ! Draco en bavait d'avance.

« **En voilà un dessert qui a l'air d'être délicieux**, commenta Salazar juste derrière l'épaule de Draco. **N'est-ce pas Godric ? **»

« »

« **Godric ? **»

« »

« **Godric je te parle !** »

« **Guaaaaaaaa,** répondit enfin l'intéressé. »

« **Guaaaa ?** »

Intrigué, Salazar détourna le regard pour tomber en plein sur un Godric Gryffondor les yeux pleins d'étoiles, le menton posé sur ses deux mains comme un petit chien quémandeur et la mâchoire salivante... en bref ! Un Sangoku Gryffondorien en puissance quoi...

**_Je suppose que ça veut dire oui_**, soupira le blond.

Il secoua la tête d'un air faussement désespéré et lui donna une petite tape sur le sommet du crâne pour le ramener à la réalité...

« **Espèce de ventre sur pattes ! Un peu de tenue voyons ! **»

« **Gné**, demanda Godric en le regardant. »

« **Arrête de baver ! **»

« **Rabat-joie ! Ca fait des siècles que je n'ai pas mangé... et même si un mort n'en a pas besoin, ça manque**, ajouta le brun un regard alangui posé sur le dessert. **Et puis personne ne nous voit donc il n'y a pas de problème. **»

A peine eut-il esquisser un geste pour reprendre sa position initiale que le Directeur Serpentard le saisit fermement par le col de sa robe pour le tirer en arrière.

« **Moi je te vois et ça suffit ! Au lieu de saliver indécemment sur quelque chose que tu ne pourras pas avoir, je pense que c'est le moment de réparer encore une fois tes erreurs ! **»

« **De quoi ? **»

« **Chantilly, chocolat fondu, glace à la vanille, choux... ça ne te dit rien ? **»

« **Ben si... A TABLEUH !** s'exclama joyeusement le brun. »

« **Triple crétin ! **s'emporta Salazar. **Regarde avec tes yeux et pas avec ton estomac !** »

Godric fronça les sourcils et fit la moue mais s'exécuta tout de même. Et à l'instant où il vit Draco commencer à manger sa Profiterole avec des couverts, parce que _aristocratie Malfoyenne_ oblige, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Il se détacha de l'emprise de son compagnon pour voleter doucement vers Draco et se pencher sur lui. Puis, il prit une petite inspiration et lui souffla dans le cou...

Draco frissonna. Il n'avait pas encore mis une bouchée de glace dans sa bouche qu'il avait déjà des frissons. Peut-être était-ce dû au plaisir anticipé de se délecter de cette petite merveille pâtissière ou tout simplement au fait qu'il avait attrapé froid... moui, cela pourrait expliquer sa subite crise d'éternuement de tout à l'heure.

Il planta alors un regard hésitant sur sa cuillerée de glace... S'il était réellement enrhumé mieux valait ne pas manger quelque chose de froid... Loin de lui l'envie de se remettre à éternuer.

Frustré et mécontent, il posa alors sa cuillère décidé à ne pas manger mais un nouveau frisson parcouru son échine et il fixa avec une soudaine et non dissimulée envie, son dessert fondant...

Son souffle s'accéléra un peu et tandis qu'il bataillait avec sa conscience sur le fait que le froid ne pouvait qu'accentuer son _éventuelle_ maladie, un nouveau frisson le parcouru et il envoya son moi intérieur valdinguer avec les singes à Tombouctou. Brusquement oublieux des bonnes manières et poussé par l'irrésistible envie de sentir le chocolat et la glace fondre sur sa langue, il saisit le choux entre ses doigts et croqua avidement dedans.

Il retint un gémissement de plaisir et avala d'un coup sa première bouchée, sous le regard satisfait de deux spectres souriants. A la seconde en revanche, il ne put retenir un feulement grisé ce qui le fit remarquer.

Les yeux fermés, Draco ne se doutait pas à ce moment que plusieurs paires d'yeux lubriques étaient fixement posés sur lui... même les fantômes ne purent détacher leur yeux de la vue inconsciemment offerte par le Serpentard. L'un parce qu'il était certain que son estomac grondait et l'autre parce qu'il imaginait une autre personne à la place de Draco, couverte de chocolat...

Les joues rosies de plaisir, une moue étourdie, de petits gémissements enchantés s'échappant de sa gorge, Draco était définitivement adorable et... excitant ! Quand il darda sa langue entraver de ses lèvres rouges pour venir lécher le peu de glace qui s'y était niché, il ne vit pas les mateurs retenir leur souffle et envier avec férocité cette minuscule couche vanillée...

Sexy était le mot...

Il ne vit pas non plus la langue d'Harry suivre inconsciemment le mouvement de la sienne, quand il se lécha une nouvelle fois les lèvres...

Que d'occasions manquées n'est-ce pas ? Qu'a cela ne tienne Godric Gryffondor allait y remédier et pas plus tard que tout de suite !

Alors que Draco, toujours plongé dans les méandres des délices du (ou de la) Profiterole, allait entamer sa troisième bouchée, un frisson le parcourus de nouveau. Surpris, il écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de mordre vivement dans sa pâtisserie et...

« 'ERDEUCH ! baragouina-t-il en se levant précipitamment. » (ndla traduction : Merdeuh : )

Cela sembla sortir les spectateurs de leur transe et ils furent pris d'un cruel dilemme... Rire ou baver ? En effet, de la glace et du chocolat dégoulinaient sensuellement du menton de Malfoy, traçant un sillon métissé le long de son cou pour mourir au creux de sa chemise ouverte sur deux clavicules discrètes... Vision à la fois déroutante, drôle mais diablement et indéniablement bandante...

Le choix fut assez rapide en fait, notamment pour Harry dont les yeux pétillaient d'une lueur étrange... Leurs pensées s'avérèrent les mêmes à un détail près pour notre ex-Gryffondor brun : Sauter sur Draco, lécher avec gourmandise cette ligne sucrée, _violemment arracher ses vêtements et le baiser jusqu'à plus soif à même le sol _!

Mais personne et malheureusement pas Harry, ne pu mettre ce plan, somme tout intéressant, sur pied car Draco, heureux ou malheureux ignorant qu'il était se leva en pestant contre les « putains de frissons de merde qui rendaient ridicule aux yeux du monde tous les Serpentard blonds amoureux du Survivant » pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

« Et bien Malfoy, lança Bill tout sourire, on dirait que tu es déconcentré... ce n'est pas bon pour le spectacle ! »

« Va te faire foutre Weasel, rétorqua Draco en secouant la tête. »

« Avec plaisir ! Fleur chérie ? »

« Bill Weasley ! le réprimanda-t-elle sévèrement non sans un petit sourire en coin. »

« Vous êtes grotesque ! Bon moi je vais me débarbouiller, marmonna le blond en s'éloignant. »

« Profites-en pour te changer, fit Blaise. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ben oui... N'oublie pas que tu as un costume à mettre, poursuivit Harry. »

Draco rougit.

« Bon et bien moi je vais faire la vaisselle... Allez dans le salon, je vous rejoindrais, dit Fleur en se levant. »

Draco saisit la perche au vol et sourit.

« Laisse-moi t'aider pour la vaisselle, proposa-t-il poliment. »

Fleur haussa un sourcil et regarda son cousin de travers...

« Tu ne voulais pas aller te laver toi ? »

« Euh... et bien, je suppose que ça peut attendre. »

« Draco Malfoy s'abaissant à faire le travail d'un elfe de maison... c'est assez surprenant. »

« Et bien tout le monde change Pot... Harry. Et puis, Fleur utilise sa magie pour faire la vaisselle alors je pense pouvoir l'aider sans me salir les mains ! »

« Merci Drake, mais ce n'est pas à toi de la faire, va plutôt te changer, nous sommes tous impatients de voir ton spectacle. »

Le blond fusilla sa cousine du regard, mais se reprit et secoua la tête.

« Pas question. Tu as fait le dîner alors la moindre des choses serait que je t'aide à tout nettoyer. »

« Que nenni, répliqua Fleur en lui lançant un sourire incrédule. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que la cuisine est le territoire féminin par excellence ! Alors basta et casse-toi ! »

Mais notre cher Serpentard blond n'allait pas se laisser aussi facilement avoir... Il voulait retarder l'échéance et était près à tout pour cela.

« Ben voyons et après vous nous reprochez à nous les hommes, de vous faire retomber dans le cliché suranné de la ménagère. »

Fleur éclata de rire suivi par ses consoeurs féminines...

« Ne riez pas c'est la stricte vérité ! »

« Tu es un homme moderne dis-moi, fit Hermione en croisant les bras. »

« En parlant de modernité, vous connaissez la parité ? »

« Hum... et qu'est-ce que la parité vient faire dans ma cuisine ? »

« Et bien ma chère cousine, tu dois me laisser t'aider à faire la vaisselle ! Nous sommes tous égaux non ? »

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un éclat de rire féminin et Pansy repris la parole.

« Mon cher Drake... N'essaye pas de te défiler en usant d'un moyen aussi peu... Serpentard. Alors maintenant, nous allons aider Fleur et toi tu vas te changer ! Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de tenter de nous induire en erreur... »

« Il faut avouer que sur le coup tu as manqué de tactique Serpentarde mon bon Draco, ajouta Blaise. »

Le blond grogna battu et d'un pas vif se dirigea vers sa chambre.

« **Et bien, et bien Godric... on dirait que tu as _encore_ manqué ton coup. **»

« **J'en ai vraiment marre de marre de marre de marre de marre-euh ! **»

« **Moui s'est agaçant de rater tout ce qu'on entreprend n'est-ce pas ? **»

« **Oh toi ça va hein ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes réflexions,** s'énerva le brun. »

Godric lui tira la langue et s'éloigna.

« **Allons bon ! Où vas-tu encore ?** demanda Salazar en levant les yeux au ciel. »

« **Le plus loin possible des fauteurs de troubles ! **»

« **Le voilà qui boude maintenant... hum ! S'il ne réussit pas son coup, il sera de mauvaise humeur pendant au moins un siècle et je n'ai pas envie de le supporter comme ça... Bon mon cher Salazar, je crois qu'il est temps que tu mettes encore une fois ton joli petit nez dans les affaires de ce stupide Gryffondor... **»

Sur ces mots, il voleta discrètement jusqu'à la chambre de Draco... Il avait un plan en tête... Un plan qui lui permettrait de rentrer chez lui, d'emmener ce bouffon brun et d'enfin pouvoir lui faire l'amour tout le reste du siècle ! C'est qu'il était frustré le Salazar... deux semaines qu'il était ici avec son Godric et deux semaines que cet imbécile aux flèches défectueuses se refusait à lui sous prétexte qu'il avait l'esprit trop occupé. Et bien après cela, Godric serait enfin à lui et il allait rattraper tout ce temps perdu !

Oh ! Oui... Foi de Salazar ! Godric Gryffondor n'échapperait pas bien longtemps à ses asseaux enfiévrés...

oOo

Draco lança un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet... et désespéré poussa un long soupir. Le même que celui d'un condamné à mort...

Le costume que lui avaient choisi Bill et Blaise était absolument... monstrueux ! Le genre de déguisement que porte les imbéciles heureux des parcs d'attractions Disney... autrement dit : énorme, la bedaine pendante, les oreilles ballantes autour du visage, le pompon touffu... En bref ! Draco était travesti en un lapin bouffi et ventru devant dandiner outrageusement son énormissime popotin pour pouvoir faire un pas sans se viander tête la première sur le sol...

« _Plus ridicule tu meurs_, songea-t-il alors qu'il se maquillait. »

Salazar lança un regard à droite... puis à gauche... Personne. Parfait ! Godric devait sûrement bouder dans un coin... Il traversa la porte et ne put retenir un brusque et tonitruant éclat de rire en apercevant Draco penché en avant, sa croupe luxuriante traînant au sol, un crayon noir dans la main...

Déjà bien éméché, il trouva la force de voleter près du blond et là... son rire redoubla de force. S'il n'était pas déjà mort, il se serait écroulé au sol une main sur le ventre, l'autre frappant frénétiquement le parquet dans l'espoir de retrouver un semblant de souffle...

_**Merlin qu'il est mignon ! Avec son petit nez noir et ses poils de museau dessinés au crayon... Nan... vraiment, je ne regrette définitivement pas que ce soit Godric qui se charge de la première partie du boulot... mouahahaha ! C'est vraiment trop drôle ! **_

Après quelques minutes, Salazar réussi à retrouver son calme et tout en jetant un coup d'œil alentour il essuya les larmes naissantes aux coins de ses yeux.

Son regard se posa alors sur la malle de Draco et il décida d'aller y mettre son nez... Et effectivement, il y trouva ce qu'il cherchait... Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres et il se dirigea vers le Serpentard encore occupé à se maquiller.

_**Ce sera vraiment parfait... Au moins comme ça il est sûr de l'avoir son Survivant... ! Vraiment dommage que le jeune Malfoy ait jeté son dévolu sur un sang-mêlé... remarque, Harry Potter est un sorcier vraiment puissant donc ça compense... Heureusement ! **_

Draco reposa le crayon noir et s'étudia encore une fois... Jugeant qu'il était près, il amorça un pas vers la porte, mais un souffle brûlant lui chatouilla la nuque. Cette fois il ne frissonna pas, mais il trembla. Il lui semblait que ses membres étaient engourdis alors qu'une étrange chaleur s'égrainait dans son corps, partant de la nuque pour redescendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale et exploser au creux de ses reins...

C'était... c'était grisant... c'était incroyablement bon ! Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par cet étrange bien être qui lui vrillait les entrailles. Soudain, alors que la chaleur augmentait, il eut une idée sublimissime... Il lança un coup d'œil à sa malle et la rejoignit en seulement quelques pas. Il l'ouvrit et ayant trouvé l'objet de son bonheur il sourit.

Il avait envie d'Harry... il le voulait, le désirait, le rêvait depuis si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait manquer cette occasion d'enfin l'attirer dans son lit, dans sa vie...

Ce soir... Harry Potter serait à lui ! Il lui appartiendrait corps et âme ! Foi de Serpentard.

Satisfait, Salazar laissa le blond s'affairer tranquillement. Bientôt tout serait fini et il allait enfin pouvoir sauter son Gryffondor ! Depuis le temps !

oOo

Sarah était endormie dans la chambre de ses mères... Draco saluait son public et entama sa chanson...

_Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent d'hiver ! _

Draco trémoussait son conséquent postérieur de droite à gauche faisant suivre le même rythme à ses pattes-avant ! Blaise était mort de rire...

_Qui s'en va sifflant soufflant dans les grands sapins verts..._

Draco fit des vagues avec ses bras, gonfla ses joues et ramena ses pattes jusqu'à sa bouche quand il souffla... Bill était mort de rire...

_Vive le temps, vive le temps, vive le temps d'hiver ! _

Draco sautilla faisant tressauter ses longues et blanches oreilles... Fleur gagatisait...

_Boule-de-neige et jour de l'an et bonne année grand mère ! _

Draco balança son pompon se retourna en grimaçant puis fit un vaste geste de la « patte » vers... Pansy grogna en boudant...

_Joyeux, joyeux noël aux milles bougies ! _

Draco prit un air de déluré, les yeux brillants et s'agenouilla (assez difficilement) en levant les bras au ciel... Hermione suffoquait presque de rire...

_Quand chantent vers le ciel les cloches de la nuit_

Draco se releva (manquant de s'étaler sur le sol), prit ses oreilles et les bougèrent faisant sonner les deux petites cloches accrochées... Harry avait la poire fendue tellement il riait...

_Vive le temps, vive le temps, vive le temps d'hivers, _

Draco fit trois petits tours sur lui-même en balançant sa tête et ses mains de droite à gauche... Salazar était mort de rire, mais une petite lueur de malice brillait dans ses yeux...

_Qui rapporte aux vieux enfants leurs souvenirs d'hiver ! _

Draco mit un genou à terre, laissant traînailler sa bedaine sur le sol et ouvrit les bras signant la fin de son show... Godric était abattue et tirait une tronche de dix kilomètres de longs...

Bref ! L'ambiance était à son paroxysme alors que Draco, ivre, déguisé et maquillé saluait son public en délire ! Tout le monde c'était levé et applaudissait à tout rompre. La chanson se finissait et alors qu'ils allaient vanner le superbe et dodu lapin blanc, une autre musique s'éleva dans la pièce les surprenants...

Ce n'était pas mais alors pas du tout un chant de Noël... À moins bien évidemment que Papa Noël ait eu l'envie soudaine de se mettre à la mode et de chanter du rap pour tous les enfants modernes de notre ère...

Godric qui se morfondait, tilta au son de la musique et releva les yeux. Ce qu'il vit lui fit alors perdre sa mauvaise humeur et il sourit de toutes ses dents.

« **Merlin ! Ne me dites pas qu'il va faire ce à quoi je pense ?** s'exclama-t-il le regard brillant. »

« **On dirait bien que si**, commenta Salazar tranquillement. »

« **Mais c'est merveilleux ! Ça veut dire que ma dernière tentative a fonctionné ! **»

« **Humhum**, acquiesça son compagnon. »

« **Alors... alors... **»

Godric se tu trop heureux pour pouvoir parler et il lança un regard pétillant de bonheur au spectre blond.

« **Oui Godric. Ça veut dire exactement ce à quoi tu penses**, dit-il. **Tu as réussi... Draco Malfoy va enfin parvenir à séduire Harry Potter ! **»

Ne se contenant plus de joie, il se jeta au cou du blond et lui roula la pelle du siècle, au plus grand plaisir de ce dernier...

_**Enfin... depuis le temps que j'attendais ça... merlin que c'est bon... Mmmmm...**_

Plongés dans leur baiser passionné, les spectres ne se soucièrent plus du tout, des mortels...

oOo

L'introduction commença et les lumières se tamisèrent petit à petit ainsi que l'intensité du feu crépitant de plus en plus faiblement... Draco sourit... il allait mettre son plan à exécution et allait devant tout le monde avouer son amour pour Harry... en espérant que ce dernier ne s'enfuit pas en courant.

Mais l'alcool aidant, Draco trouva le courage de se lancer... Il se mit de dos puis débuta tant bien que mal un déhanchement sensuel. D'un coup de main, il défit magiquement la fermeture éclair de son costume et lorsqu'il tomba lâchement à ses chevilles, la lumière s'éteignit complètement.

Draco faillit rire des soupirs frustrés de son public car le peu qu'ils aient pu entrevoir ressemblait fortement à du cuir...

Le blond envoya promener son déguisement ridicule et se mit en condition. Il allait être érotique, sexy, excitant, chaud, suave... il n'allait être que luxure pendant les cinq prochaine minutes et tout ça pour son Harry... oui, tout ça pour son Gryffondor.

Alors qu'il se retournait, il commença à chanter...

_Tu es le centre du monde..._

La lumière se fit, le feu reprit vie et dévoila aux yeux de tous un Malfoy fils fagoté de cuir... Il était vêtu assez simplement, mais la vision qu'il offrait était des plus captivantes.

Il était torse nu et son pantalon ceignait ses hanches moulant parfaitement son arrière-train rebondit. Un ras du cou, d'où une croix en argent pendait, agrémentait sa gorge fine et délicate. Sur son bras droit, remontait une mitaine en cuir retenue par une bague d'argent à son majeur. Son bras gauche était affublé d'un gant en filet argent... Il avait remplacé son anneau d'or par une boucle en diamant sur son oreille gauche et ses cheveux étaient retenus en arrière par un peu de gels, laissant juste quelques mèches décorer son front.

_Baby faut pas confondre !_

Le maquillage sur son visage n'avait pas disparu et pour cause cela lui donnait un air félin horriblement sexe... Le blond vit la mâchoire d'Harry s'ouvrir en grand et il lui sembla entendre le « poc » significatif d'un menton claquant sur le sol.

Draco était ravi de son effet. Mis à part sa voix et la musique, rien d'autre ne troublait le silence. Ses hanches commencèrent à se mouvoir et il plongea son regard orageux dans celui, brillant, de son amour...

_Ici ou là, partout c'est chez toi !_

_Oh oui Harry... mon corps t'appartient... _

Draco posa ses mains sur ses fesses puis les fit glisser le long de ses cuisses pour les remonter lentement jusqu'à volontairement frôler son entrejambe... Il rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière et l'une de ses mains, tandis que l'autre caressait sans honte son sexe, partit à la découverte de son torse pour finir sa course sur un mamelon rose et dressé...

Il vit Harry se trémousser un peu sur son fauteuil et croiser vivement les jambes quand le blond se lécha avidement les lèvres... Draco sourit... manifestement son charme commençait à faire son petit effet...

_Et le soleil tourne autour de toi..._

Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux... Il n'y avait qu'Harry et Draco. Les autres n'étaient plus là... Au sens propre du terme puisque quand notre ancien Serpentard jeta un petit coup d'œil aux alentours, il put constater avec plaisir que les autres étaient partis. Alors il concentra toute son attention sur son Gryffy.

_Tu es le centre du monde..._

Draco s'approcha du brun de ses rêves, qui déglutissait en écarquillant les yeux... Il continuait de caresser son corps pâle et ses mains jouaient allègrement avec ses tétons, les faisant rouler, les pinçant...

_Baby là sur les ondes !_

Il se retourna, tendit les jambes et se pencha entièrement en avant offrant une vue panoramique de son exquise croupe à la vue d'un Gryffondor qui à présent haletait fortement. Puis Draco se cambra voluptueusement pour se relever tout en laissant aller ses mains sur ses cuisses et terminer leur voyage sur son cul rond... il ondula un peu ses hanches puis d'un coup fit face à Harry qui tressaillit. Manifestement, le brun s'était perdu dans la contemplation du postérieur de l'ex-Serpentard.

_J'entends le tempo, j'entends ma voix !_

Draco sourit puis se calla entre les jambes d'Harry, qui les avait écarté aussitôt qu'il l'avait sentit approcher. Le blond lui releva le menton forçant leur regard, mais le sien descendit rapidement à l'entrejambe qui – oh ! surprise, surprise- déformait le mince tissu du pantalon d'Harry.

Un sourire encore plus radieux peignit le ravissement de Draco et alors qu'il bougeait lascivement entre les jambes de son Gryffondor, il vit un regard brûlant se poser sur son propre sexe et il le sentit gonflé d'un coup. Comme si le regard émeraude l'avait caressé aussi sensuellement qu'une langue experte...

Il vit le visage d'Harry s'éclairer et il rougit quand le regard incandescent remonta le long de son corps pour se planter dans le sien.

_C'est la musique qui guide mes pas..._

Il termina sa petite danse en enfourchant les genoux de son brun et en enroulant ses bras finement musclés autour de son cou. Le blond lécha ses lèvres et les mordilla alors que la musique prenait fin.

Harry ne réagissait pas. Malgré son érection plaquée contre les fesses du blond, malgré le désir brûlant qui enflammait son regard, malgré ses joues en feu, son corps tremblant... il ne réagissait pas. Il semblait à Draco que le brun n'était mu d'aucune volonté. Son regard s'assombrit comprenant qu'il avait excité Harry mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il le veuille.

C'est à ce moment-là, que Godric et Salazar cessèrent leur baiser pour jeter un dernier petit coup d'œil au couple... ce qu'ils virent leur déplu et Salazar sentit son chéri se tendre entre ses bras. Draco et Harry menaçaient encore de retenir l'attention de son amant et il n'était pas mais alors pas du tout de cet avis ! Fronçant les sourcils, il leva une main et allait parler quand :

« **Ah ! Non pas encore !** s'emporta Godric.** Cette fois vous allez passer à l'action de gré ou de force ! J'en ai marre !** »

Draco allait se relever quand un souffle volcanique lui embrasa le corps, incendiant tout sur son passage, de sa peau laiteuse à ses reins sensibles. Le blond tremblait littéralement. Au début son désir avait été fort et douloureux. Désormais, il l'éperonnait sans merci le laissant haletant, frémissant et totalement perdu.

Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela auparavant et toute son ignorance du plaisir le submergeait par vague. S'accrochant presque désespérément au cou d'Harry, il voulut sentir encore et encore cette vague déferlante se déverser en lui. Il raffermit l'enclave de ses cuisses et commença alors à onduler lentement, lascivement, exaspérant le désir tendu contre son cul.

Il n'entendait pas les halètements saccadés d'Harry alors qu'il cherchait à augmenter son propre plaisir. Étrangement cette source de chaleur se dissipait peu à peu et ce n'était pas pour plaire à notre ancien Serpentard. Alors il durcit ses mouvements et sentit comme un morceau de bois entre ses fesses. Il ouvrit les yeux, éperdus d'avoir égaré cette sensation électrisante et croisa un regard amazonien brouillé de passion.

Quelque chose sembla alors se briser en lui. Son cœur valsait frénétiquement vrillant toutes sensations, toutes émotions, les mélangeant comme un tout explosif. Il éprouva alors une nouvelle vague de chaleur mais plus forte que la précédente et fondit tel un aigle sur sa proie, sur les lèvres entrouvertes d'Harry.

Sans aucun prélude, il les mordit violemment et goûta avec délectation au cri surpris de son futur amant. Le baiser ne se fit ni tendre, ni amoureux, mais passionné et agressif. Chacun savourait l'autre sans fin, partageants cris et gémissements extatiques. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et ce fut comme un signal de départ pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Draco se leva, saisit fermement la taille du brun, le souleva et l'allongea promptement sur le sol. Sans précaution, il dénuda Harry d'un simple geste de la main et dévora son corps du regard.

Il était beau... incroyablement beau. Son regard bouteille tumultueux de désir, ses lèvres purpurines enflées, ses pommettes rosies, son corps musclé, ses longilignes jambes bronzées, sa peau suant la luxure... son sexe aux proportions hem... ensorcelantes. Harry Potter était un prince. Un prince brun suintant l'érotisme à l'état pur.

« Me trouves-tu beau ? demanda Draco. »

Harry sourit et plongea ses mains dans la douce chevelure blonde.

« Oui. »

Draco tendit la main et caressa la toison pleine et brune de l'entrejambe de son Gryffondor. Harry en soupira d'aise et répondit en caressant l'or soyeux sous ses doigts.

« Je vais te prendre Harry... je vais te prendre et te faire hurler mon nom jusqu'à ce que tu en perdes ta voix. »

Le brun en frissonna d'anticipation et Draco poursuivit.

« Je ne serais ni doux, ni tendre Harry. Je serais passionné, brutal et impatient. Fouge est le maître mot ce soir Harry... »

Harry suréleva un peu la tête et murmura langoureusement à l'oreille de l'ex-Serpentard :

« Baise-moi Draco. Baise-moi jusqu'à ce que j'en perde la notion du temps, jusqu'à ce que je ne sache plus comment je m'appelle... »

Le blond rit.

« Non je ne te baiserais pas mon beau brun, mais je te ferais l'amour avec toute l'ardeur dont je suis capable. J'ai attendu ce moment trop longtemps pour la douceur et la sensualité... je te prendrais avec force, je te ferais jouir, je te ferais franchir les limites de l'acceptable... je vais te faire mourir sous moi Harry. »

Puis sans attendre de réponse, Draco pris les lèvres du brun avec hâte. Harry lui répondit avec ferveur en nouant solidement ses bras autour de son cou.

Le blond écarta d'un geste les cuisses d'Harry et saisit avec fermeté le sexe tendu de ce dernier. Il était gros et à chaque friction qu'il imprimait il grossissait davantage, poussant Harry à se tordre, se cambrer sous lui, contre lui, sans rompre le baiser, qui se fit plus brutal à mesure que la main du blond s'affairait sur sa bite gorgée.

Les lèvres de Draco quittèrent celle de son amant, et il les fit descendre le long du corps moite. Une fois face à l'objet de ses fantasmes, il se demanda un court instant s'il arriverait à le prendre en bouche. Harry était vraiment plus que bien doté par la nature... son sexe pulsait et se gonflait encore et encore se tordant douloureusement face au regard vorace de notre ancien préfet en chef.

Une goutte de plaisir suinta de la fente rougie et Draco se pourlécha les babines... Oui. Oui il en avait envie... il voulait sentir le goût d'Harry glisser sur sa langue et se perdre dans sa gorge. Alors, il empala ses lèvres sur la verge dressée et aussitôt commença à le sucer faisant tournoyer sa langue dans tous les sens. Harry se voûtait, surélevait son bassin pour sentir son sexe frapper contre la gorge brûlante de Draco. Il se trémoussait pour accentuer son plaisir, écartait toujours plus ses cuisses et son compagnon répondait à ses ardeurs avec d'autant plus de satisfaction. Avec de grands mouvements de va-et-vient Draco montait et descendait sa bouche sur cette queue qu'il dressait à obéir. Il ravageait cet instrument et il comprit aux cris d'Harry qu'il était sur le point d'atteindre les sommets de la passion.

Il releva alors la tête s'attirant un geignement contestataire qui le fit sourire. Harry avait les yeux révulsés et secouait sa tête de gauche à droite ahanant comme un forcené. Draco le fit cesser tout mouvement en l'embrassant langoureusement avant de reprendre son entreprise. Quand il redescendit vers l'entrejambe du brun, les cuisses s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, toutes grandes et impatientes.

Draco massa un peu le sexe dur, releva les jambes d'Harry puis de l'index et du pouce, il força les fesses de son amant à s'écarter. Il fut étonné de constater à quel point le pourtour de l'anus était chaud et il ne put résister longtemps à l'embrasser. Il sentit Harry tressaillir à ce contact puis pousser en avant suppliant pour plus. Draco s'exécuta et enfonça d'un coup deux doigts préalablement lubrifiés au fond de l'intimité de son amant qui s'arqua brusquement ouvrant la bouche sur un cri silencieux.

Des larmes inondèrent les yeux d'Harry, mais Draco ne les vit pas, pas plus qu'il ne vit Harry serrer avec force les longs poils du tapis de sol. L'ex-Serpentard frissonna en sentant la chaude paroi de chair se contracter autour de ses doigts et son propre sexe se durcit de plaisir anticipé. Il bougea alors ses doigts lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite à mesure que son amant prenait le rythme. Vinrent s'ajouter deux doigts supplémentaires qui le fouillèrent un peu plus. Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent le bouton du plaisir, ils le lutinèrent, allants et venants jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soulève les hanches, s'empalant le plus profondément qu'il put.

« Oh oui... Dray encore... Dray, Dray, Dray, encore... implorait Harry. »

Jugeant son amant près et dans un sourire, Draco retira ses doigts, releva encore les jambes du brun, déboutonna son pantalon de cuir, s'en débarrassa d'un geste vif entraînant avec lui son boxer et plaça son pénis gorgé face à l'anus écarté. Il y frotta un peu son gland avant de pousser à l'intérieur du nid chaud et étroit qu'il venait de maltraiter avec délices. Harry se voûta brusquement, son corps épousant les formes d'un douloureux accent circonflexe et poussa un gémissement guttural et puissant.

Draco écarquilla les yeux et suffoqua en sentant l'étau de chair se contracter brusquement autour de son sexe raide.

« Ha... Harry, murmura-t-il abasourdi. »

Ce dernier perdu dans les limbes du plaisir ne lui répondit pas. Il fit bouger ses hanches bouillonnantes et ordonna à Draco de l'enfiler plus vigoureusement. Le blond obéi et prenant appui sur ses bras, fondit son organe en Harry. Le Survivant poussa un long râle qui se mua presque aussitôt en gémissements, halètements, et cris alors que Draco le besognait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

Les coups de boutoirs étaient vifs et durs amplifiant le désir qui remuait entre leurs jambes. Draco gémissait, mais son allégresse à lui, se trouvait sur le visage déformé par le plaisir d'Harry. Harry qui ne le quittait pas des yeux... Harry qui hurlait son prénom... Harry qui se tortillait sous lui... Harry qui poussait son bassin à s'unir en cadence au sien... Harry éperdu...

Son Harry.

Draco s'enhardit alors et tout en continuant de le prendre avec rudesse, il enfouit ses doigts dans la bouche d'Harry qui les suça aussitôt puis il les descendit rapidement jusqu'à se saisir du sexe gonflé et de le masturber au même rythme que les élans son bassin. Il semblait alors que le brun était vrillé à la fois par la queue et par l'anus...

Draco était partout et nulle part à la fois... Il était en lui, sur lui, autour de lui... partout...

Ce fut cette pensée qui enflamma Harry et qui le fit jouir dans la main du blond et entre leur corps, dans un hurlement rauque et animal, la tête rejetée vers l'arrière. Son fourreau de chair se resserra instantanément pressant la bite palpitante de Draco en lui, et le blond se délivra alors en une dernière et forte poussée. Son cri se mua progressivement en râle alors qu'il laissait l'endorphine et le plaisir courir dans ses veines le faisant trembler sous la puissance de l'orgasme.

Les bras flageolants, Draco s'affala durement sur le torse d'Harry non sans le gratifier d'un tendre baiser cette fois... Il était enfin comblé. Il se sentait enfin plein, complet, satisfait et heureux...

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée, car songea-t-il, Harry ne voulait que de la baise... Draco lui avait dit qu'il lui ferait l'amour de manière sauvage, mais Harry pensait juste à la baise... au sexe pur et dur.

Réprimant un faible sanglot de dépit, il se retira doucement du corps encore brûlant sous lui et s'agenouilla. Il observa Harry, les cuisses encore écartées, l'extase peignant son visage émerveillé et le souffle irrégulier soulevant délicieusement son torse. Harry était beau... Draco se consola en pensant qu'au moins, il lui avait donné du plaisir. Il lança un sort de nettoyage et alors qu'il allait se lever, s'habiller et s'en aller, il sentit deux jambes possessives se nouer autour de sa taille et le tirer vivement vers l'avant.

Le blond retomba un peu brusquement sur le torse de son amant et deux bras encerclèrent son corps tandis qu'une bouche avide et câline parcourait son visage de petits baisers flambants.

Draco était surpris, mais il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de bien être.

« Où crois-tu aller comme ça beau blond ? »

Ledit beau blond dissimula sa mine triste dans le cou de son amant et souffla. Il devait le dire... oui. Maintenant. Il devait avouer à Harry ses sentiments et ne plus fuir. De toute façon, ils venaient tous les deux de passer une étape assez importante pour que des sentiments soient révélés à la lueur crépitante d'un feu.

Prenant son faible courage à deux mains, Draco bascula sur le côté et se releva sur un coude. Il plongea son regard dans celui semblait-il hésitant et apeuré à la fois d'Harry... Ce n'était pas ce que l'ex-Serpentard s'attendait à trouver. Il allait parler quand le brun se cala soudainement contre son torse, les bras solidement accrochés à sa taille.

« Harry... que ce passe-t-il ? »

Une longue minute de silence lui répondit et alors qu'il allait reprendre la parole, la voix chaude et légèrement vacillante d'Harry le coupa.

« Dray, murmura-t-il. Est-ce que tu m'as vraiment fait l'amour ? »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la question.

« Bien sûr Harry... bien sûr que je t'ai fait l'amour. »

« Je suis content, soupira le brun en resserrant son étreinte. J'avais peur que ce ne soit qu'une histoire de sexe entre nous... mais... mais peut-être que je me trompe encore. »

Médusé, Draco se figea réveillant la crainte de son amant. Harry leva son visage et le blond put lire au fond de son regard scintillant d'émeraudes, de l'espoir mêlé à de la peur... Il en fut heureux... oui. Harry avait peur de le perdre et il s'empressa de le rassurer en l'embrassant tendrement.

« Non Harry... non tu ne te trompe pas. Tu ne t'ais jamais trompé. Je t'aime. »

Harry lui fit un sourire éclatant et lui ravis ses lèvres dans un fulgurant baiser... amoureux.

« Alors c'est vraiment vrai ? demanda-t-il comme un enfant à qui l'on vient de promettre la lune. »

Draco ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

« Stupide Gryffondor dégoulinant de sentiments... il faut toujours que vous nous fassiez répéter n'est-ce pas ? »

« S'iiiiil te plaît Dray, supplia le stupide Gryffondor en faisant la moue. »

« Je t'aime abruti ! »

« Hum... moi aussi et depuis longtemps... »

« Ah oui ? s'exclama Draco surpris. Et depuis combien de temps ? »

« Et bien... je pense depuis la mort de Ron... C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vu que tu avais vraiment changé. Tu as été si patient, si attentif avec Hermione. Et puis, tu m'as surpris la première fois que je t'ai vu prendre Sarah dans tes bras. Tu semblais si apaisé, si attendrit... je pense que c'est à cet instant précis que j'ai su que je n'aimerais que toi. Bien sûr ça n'a pas été facile au début, vu que je pensais être hétéro mais j'ai vite réalisé que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. Tu m'étais indispensable. »

Harry s'interrompit et demanda presque timidement : « Et toi ? »

« Moi ? Ça va faire trois ans que je suis tombé amoureux... à peu près à la même époque que toi. »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais venu me voir ? »

« Parce que je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas, enfin... pas comme je le souhaitais. Et puis, je te croyais hétéro. D'ailleurs, c'est bien beau de m'en faire la remarque, mais je pourrais tout aussi bien te retourner la question. »

« Moi je pensais aussi que j'étais hétéro et puis j'étais vraiment effrayé. Même si je te savais gay, j'avais toujours au fond de moi notre ancienne rivalité. Je me disais qu'elle formait un obstacle infranchissable. Et puis, tu avais nombre d'amants alors je n'osais pas te parler. Je ne voulais pas d'une simple nuit dans ton lit. Je voulais plus, beaucoup plus. »

« Je voulais m'éloigner de toi Harry... Pour moi, il n'y aurait jamais rien d'autre que de l'amitié entre nous. »

« Mais maintenant tu es à moi. Rien qu'à moi et je ne te lâcherais pas. Plus jamais. »

« Il faudra que je pense à remercier Bill demain matin, dit Draco en souriant. »

« Oui. Sans lui et son gage, je ne pense pas que nous en serions là... Tu m'as vraiment rendu fou. J'étais comme paralysé... je n'osais pas croire que tu dansais pour moi... D'ailleurs tu avais raison tout à l'heure. Tu étais beaucoup moins attendrissant. Tu étais littéralement bandant ! »

_Héhéhé..._

« C'était l'effet voulu et ça a manifestement marché comme sur des roulettes. »

« Au fait... tu remettrais ton costume de lapin pour moi ? »

Draco arrondis les yeux et failli s'étouffer en s'écriant d'une voix anormalement aigue :

« Quoi ? »

« Et bien, se justifia Harry en rougissant, je te trouvais vraiment craquant... »

« Tu fantasmes sur les lapins obèses maintenant ! »

« Non. Juste sur les anciens Serpentard blond travestit en lapin obèse, répondit Harry en souriant d'un air pervers. »

« Merlin. Si j'avais su... Je n'aurais pas tant rechigné à le mettre. Au fait ! »

« Mmmh ? Quoi ? »

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Harry éclata de rire avant de seller les lèvres de son Serpentard par un baiser passionné. Puis lentement, et après quelques heures de discussions, de baisers, de caresses et autres réjouissances, ils finirent par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée... confortablement installés dans la chambre de Draco qu'ils avaient préalablement rejoint.

« **Enfin**, exulta Salazar en souriant. **ENFIN ! Nous allons pouvoir rentrer maintenant ! **»

« **Oui**, répondit Godric en souriant fièrement. **Tu vois que finalement ça a marché. Je savais que j'arriverais à les mettre ensemble. **»

« **Moui enfin... après combien de tentatives infructueuses ? Ce pauvre Malfoy a été aussi « ridiculus » qu'un épouventar en pleine puissance. **»

« **Mauvaise langue ! Ce n'est pas le calcul qui est important, mais le résultat et il se trouve que j'ai réussi haut la main. Je suis un super Cupidon avoue-le ! **»

« **Tant de modestie me sidère**, fit Salazar en portant une main à son cœur et en faisant mine de chavirer. »

Le brun lui tira la langue et Salazar le prit dans ses bras en souriant... Si seulement il savait... Chaque fois le blond rattrapait le coup à l'insu de son compagnon. Mais il fallait dire que lorsque Godric se passionnait pour quelque chose, plus rien ne comptait... même le sexe que Salazar affectionnait tant, particulièrement quand il était question de parcourir de ses lèvres le corps si tentant de son amant. Au début il accusait le coup mais par la suite, la frustration aidant, il s'était rapidement lassé du petit jeu de l'amour de Godric. Alors, il l'aidait... oui, il faisait un boulot parfait, mais sans que ce dernier ne soit au courant de rien. Plus que de le perdre, Salazar refusait de voir son amour se morfondre parce qu'il ne réussissait pas ce qu'il entreprenait. Il ne supportait pas de voir la tristesse ou la déception voilé son si beau regard miellé. Mais, bien entendu, tout Serpentard qu'il était, il n'oserait jamais avouer son amour profond pour la tête de mule qui lui servait de petit ami, de même que de dévoiler sa sensibilité. Les Serpentard ne sont pas sensibles... autant que les Malfoy ne sont pas de mauvaise foi... c'est dire.

« **J'ai hâte de mettre en pratique tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait voir**, ajouta-t-il en attirant son Gryffondor personnel à lui. **Et pendant tout un siècle nous allons nous prélasser dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans autre nourriture que du sexe torride**, poursuivit-il rêveur. »

« **Moui... **»

Le blond leva un sourcil perplexe et regarda son beau brun.

« **Godric**, dit-il, **tu n'as pas l'air enthousiasmé par la nouvelle... **»

« **Hein ? Ah ! Si, si ! **répondit-il précipitamment. »

Salazar fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna un peu de son compagnon.

« **Tu me caches quelque chose Godric et je veux savoir quoi tout de suite ! **»

« **Qui ça moua ? Nan ! Mais nan mon trésor... qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? **»

« **Tu mens ! Alors cesse de jouer la comédie ! **»

Godric tortilla un peu ses doigts dans les flancs de sa robe de sorcier et détourna le regard, sous l'œil inquisiteur et furieux de son amant.

« **Alors ?** s'impatienta Serpentard. »

« **Et bien... hem... disons que... en fait, je me disais que la solitude devait être pesante pour chacun d'entre nous et que l'amour était un remède plutôt efficace contre ça. Alors en fait... je songeais à... Tu vois... oui, hem... **»

« **GODRIC GRYFFONDOR CESSE DE TOURNER AUTOUR DU POT ET ACCOUCHE ! **»

Le brun se redressa droit comme un piquet et balança d'une traite :

« **VoulaisaiderBlaiseàtrouverl'amour ! **»

Salazar ferma les yeux alors que son sourcil gauche tressautait sous l'impulsion d'une forte colère.

**« Ne me dis surtout pas que tu as pris un contrat avec une personne proche de Blaise et que maintenant tu dois t'évertuer à lui trouver quelqu'un Godric ? **demanda le blond d'un ton dangereusement doucereux. »

« **Euh... hem... tu vas te fâcher si je te dis oui ?** »

Salazar explosa d'une colère intérieure et ouvrit ses yeux sur deux lacs glacés et enragés. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas savamment torturé son Gryffondor avec sa langue ! Deux semaines qu'il se faisait moine juste pour le plaisir de son amant... NON ! NON ! NON ! ET NON ! Pas question de se morfondre encore dans un habit de bonne sœur feignant d'être chaste alors que tout le monde, autour de lui, s'envoyait en l'air !

« **Godric... **»

« **S'il te plaît amour**, supplia le brun »

« **Je ne cèderais pas !** »

« **S'il te plaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîît...** insista Godric. »

« **Je refuse que tu t'éloignes encore de moi ! Alors tu vas me suivre et nous allons baiser comme des bêtes jusqu'au prochain millénaire ! **»

« **Mais... Salazar... j'ai tellement envie que Blaise soit heureux...** répliqua-t-il en lui faisant les yeux mode chienchien-battu-par-son-méchant-maîmaître. »

Le blond fut tenté de céder, mais son sexe se rappela douloureusement à lui et d'un geste brusque, Salazar saisit son petit ami par la taille et sans se préoccuper de ses protestations, pressa ses lèvres contre celles du brun. Godric trop occupé par le passionné baiser que s'appropriait son petit ami ne le vit pas faire un discret geste de la main faisant naître un mince filet d'étincelles vertes qui voleta jusqu'à la plus proche des fenêtres pour se perdre dans le souffle du vent jusqu'à une destination que lui seul connaissait...

« **Je me fiche de ton contrat ! Nous allons d'abord faire l'amour et ensuite on verra si tu me rassasies suffisamment,** murmura-t-il contre la bouche d'un Godric alangui et sous le charme. »

Et ils disparurent dans une volute de fumée blanche. Après tout... les Serpentards ne sont pas sensibles. Non ? n.n...

oOo

Le lendemain, tout le monde était tranquillement et joyeusement attablé devant un copieux petit déjeuné. Hermione et Pansy avaient toutes les deux passées une excellente nuit et ne cessaient de se lancer des regards énamourés. Fleur et Bill se faisaient discrètement du pied sous la table, alors que Blaise dévorait goulûment ses parts de tartes, ses crêpes, ses tartines au chocolat, ses œufs au bacon, etc, etc... Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait une constitution solide car au rythme du gouffre qu'il avait pour estomac toute personne normalement constituée serait pris d'une abominable crise de foie ou d'indigestion. Mais Blaise, restait toujours aussi magnifiquement musclé et mince. Provoquant souvent la jalousie de ses amies...

Sarah, elle, était dans la chambre de ses mères avec un énorme bol de céréales au caramel, son regard rivé sur la télévision. C'était fascinant... surtout que malgré une mère moldue, elle n'avait pas de _boîte à image_ chez elle.

Quant à notre couple fard, ils étaient tout aussi absorbés par leurs yeux et leurs sourires que Blaise par ses innombrables plats. Bien entendu, ils avaient eu droit à des félicitations, des vannes plus ou moins douteuses, des embrassades et des cris de joie à l'annonce de leur mise en couple, mais tout c'était en définitive agréablement passé. Draco ne su jamais que la frénésie sexuelle qui avait pris toute la maison hier soir était due à son déhanchement épicurien...

Il n'y avait que Blaise et Sarah qui c'étaient endormis d'un profond sommeil au passage du marchand de sable... Mais ça n'était pas plus mal n'est-ce pas ? Draco apprit néanmoins que le Gui avait été placé exprès pour Harry et lui et nos deux amoureux s'étaient roulés une pelle monumentale sous la branche pour rattraper le fiasco de la première...

L'ambiance en était là quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentie... Fleur délaissa la cuisse de son époux pour aller ouvrir et du hall d'entrée l'on pu entendre une exclamation surprise mais ravie à la fois :

« Luna ! Mais que fais-tu ici ma chérie ? On ne t'attendait plus... Je pensais que tu étais en voyage d'affaire pour ton article sur le pourquoi du comment les singes ont des poils à Tombouctou ? »

Alors que la jeune fille entrait, personne ne vit un mince et presque imperceptible filet d'étincelles vertes se dissoudre dans le vent. Définitivement _non_... les Serpentards ne sont pas sensibles, n'est-ce pas ?

**_Héhéhé_**...

**THE ENDEUH ! **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Je sais, je sais... c'était terriblement long ! Mais si vous avez lu jusqu'ici je vous en félicite ! Bon, c'était un petit délire personnel mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu n.n... J'y ai mis un peu plus d'une journée lol... mais bon, je suis tellement fière de cet OS... C'est je crois le premier de mes OS que j'aime vraiment, vraiment.

Alors... un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?

**IMPORTANT A LIRE :** J'ai une assez mauvaise nouvelle... je risque de ne plus du tout pouvoir répondre à vos reviews, sauf si j'ai vraiment de la chance. Ma mère a découvert que je fraudais pour aller sur Internet (parce qu'elle me l'avait interdit) et maintenant la surveillance est double. Et je crains n'avoir le temps que de poster mes chapitres. **En fait, j'ai eu de la chance, parce que j'ai faillis m'arrêter complètement d'écrire. Je vous aurez envoyé les derniers chapitres de mes fics et j'aurais arrêté...** j'espère ne pas avoir à en venir à cette extrémité, parce que maintenant je suis véritablement bloquée. De toute façon dès que ma situation s'améliore je vous tiendrais au courant. **Mais rassurez-vous pour le moment je continue d'écrire.** Seulement maintenant, je pense poster les chapitres avec un vrai retard. Pardonnez-moi mais Merci à vous tous de me lire et surtout envoyez-moi des reviews. Parce que même si je ne peux pas vous répondre (du moins pour le moment) elles me permettent de continuer à écrire juste pour votre plaisir.

Gros kissouxxxx Hisokaren... n.n...

**Et un bisou tout particulier à **: **Monny** (ma chtite sœur), **Serdra** (ma sœur jumeL), **Mily Black**, **Emery** (ma marite), **Vanilly**, **Waderf**, **Kyoshiro** (ma chtite puce), **Etoiledusoir**, **Adam Rose** (ma canadienne préférée), **Juju** (ma perverse de béta... enfin, elle fait juste les commentaires vu qu'elle est nulle en ortho mdr), **Kalas129** (ma beybladeuse) et enfin **Ishtar** (ma chérie et vraie béta)...


End file.
